The present invention relates generally to septa that are adapted to seal vessels containing fluids and, more particularly, to actuated septa that reduce cross-contamination between fluid transfer devices, the septa, and the vessel contents and to systems using the same.
Septa are elastomeric, plastic, and/or metallic barriers positioned at the opening of a vessel, e.g., a fluid-containing vessel, that provide a seal between the vessel contents and the ambient environment. Septa serve a myriad of purposes, chief of which are: preventing contamination of the vessel contents and mitigating evaporation of the vessel contents.
To access vessel contents using a conventional septum-sealed container, a fluid transfer device, such as a sampling probe or hollow cannulus, pierces the seal and/or pushes open septum “fingers” that passively seal the opening of the vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,737 to Ritchart, et al. discloses septa having actuation mechanisms that include a plurality of levers radially disposed about a frame. The levers include a pair of wings. The wings are structured and arranged so that as a sampling probe is inserted into the septum, the probe forces open the levers and wings, allowing the probe access to the inner end of a surgical trocar.
However, when the sampling probe or hollow cannulus is used to push open septum fingers, the potential for carry-over and cross-contamination between the probe or cannulus, the septum, and the vessel contents increases. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide septa having a passive, “self-healing” closure, and to eliminate such carry-over or cross-contamination. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide actuated septa that include an actuator that precludes the fluid transfer device from having to pierce the septum.